


May I Have This Dance?

by basically_npr_trash



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dance Metaphors, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pining, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically_npr_trash/pseuds/basically_npr_trash
Summary: When Jester finds out that there’s going to be a ceasefire celebration in the Lucid Bastion, she insists that Essek save her a dance. There's only one problem, he never learned how. But that’s no issue for our favorite blue tiefling, who promises to give Essek a dance lesson. Especially if she can get a little help from Caleb along the way.The first part is Jester and Essek bonding over dance, but there will be some shadowgast fluff in the second chapter. Don’t you worry.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Shadowgast - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. 1-2-3

Essek stood at the kitchen counter, staring at a bright pink box of assorted donuts. He wasn’t a big fan of sweets, but with Jester coming over to help out, he figured it was best to stock up. The shop had been confusing at best, too many types of fried dough to keep straight. With no real idea of the differences between the baked goods, Essek selected the six most colorful, ensuring each had colorful sprinkles. The sugary smell alone gave Essek a toothache, which was a pretty good indication Jester would be pleased.

As he waited for the voice of the familiar blue tiefling to confirm her arrival in the Firmaments District, Essek tried to recall exactly how he’d gotten himself into this situation. He’d been at the Xhorhaus for dinner. Caduceus had put together a lovely stew, perfect for the day’s chilly overcast. They were just finishing up when Jester mentioned the upcoming gala being thrown in honor of the recent Empire-Dynasty treaty. The Nein hadn’t yet received an invitation, and Jester was eager to know whether or not they were on the list. They were, and Essek informed them accordingly. Jester wanted to know every possible detail. Where would it take place? Would there be food? What should they wear? Did she have enough time to get a dress made? Mama always said never wear the same dress twice, but her closet was always overflowing with gifts so that was easier for her than for Jester. Essek was not on the party planning committee, but he offered what details he could. It was a standard affair. There would be food—some sort of sit-down reception—followed by music and dancing. 

At this, Fjord joined the conversation, curious if there were Xhorhausian customs the Nein should know ahead of time. Essek assured him that aside from basic table manners and a workable knowledge of Waltz, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Jester, immediately taken with the idea of Waltzing around the Lucid Bastion in a new sparkly dress tried to convince Essek to Waltz with her in the dining room of the Xhorhaus. As valiantly as he tried to decline, it wasn’t until Essek admitted he never learned the dance that Jester stopped her teasing. She was understandably confused, but Essek didn’t see much value in picking up the skill. Parties weren’t his thing, and he avoided them at all costs. Plus, not knowing how to Waltz was the perfect cover for never having to. But Jester wasn’t having it, and before Essek realized what she was doing, she'd arranged to meet him the next afternoon for a lesson.

**——**

Now he stood in his kitchen with a box of donuts and a new dance teacher. A few more minutes of regret passed through Essek before Jester’s voice popped into his head.

“Hey Essek! It’s Jester, but you already knew that. I’m outside your house. Can you come and let me in? I hope you’re ready to—.” The voice cut off mid-sentence as the Sending spell ran out. Essek set the box down and floated over to his door. Opening it he saw the smiling face of Jester.

“Hello Jester, please come in.” Essek moved out of the doorway, allowing Jester to step inside. He walked the short distance to the kitchen, leading her further into the house.

She chatted at him the whole way. “The weather was so nice. I’m glad to have gotten out of that stuffy house. I mean it’s a good house and everything, don’t get me wrong, but I just wanted to stretch my legs, and then you said that you don’t know how to dance. And I can’t imagine that because dancing is one of the best things to do in the whole world.” She stopped her monologue short as they entered the kitchen and her eyes came to rest on the pink box.

“Oh good. I was worried you wouldn’t have anything good to eat. The last time I was here all you had were those stale crackers.” She opened the box, and Essek held his breath. “But these look delicious!” She picked up a donut with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles and took a bite. Holding the box out to Essek she asked “Do you want one? They’re really good.”

“They’re all yours. I bought them as a thank you for the lesson.”

“Thank you Essek, that is very sweet. You didn’t need to get me anything. Not that I’m complaining.” She took another big bite and an easy smile spread across her face. Essek let her finish the donut before asking “Shall we get started?”

“Yes of course! I’ll just save these for later.” She placed the pink box in her matching pink haversack and turned back towards Essek. “Where do you want to practice?”

“I have created space in my study, if that’s amenable to you.”

“I’m sure it’s great. Lead the way!”

**——**

They ascended the stairs to Essek’s study, where he’d pushed around the furniture to create an empty space to dance. “Will this work?” Essek asked.

Jester moved into the office, examining the makeshift dancefloor carefully before deeming it suitable. She took her position in the center of the area and motioned for Essek to draw nearer.

“Okay,” she said grabbing Essek’s hand. “The first thing to learn is the starting position. You need to face me.” Essek turned so that his body was squared with hers. “Put your right hand on my back.” She moved the hand into proper positioning. “And your left hand is in mine. Then I put my other hand on your shoulder.” She did so. “This is called closed position, not that you really need to know the name.” Essek was shocked by the straight forward way in which Jester had begun speaking. She was taking her role as instructor quite seriously. 

“As the lead, it’s your job to get the follow into position.” She dropped her hands, causing his to fall roughly. “Go ahead and give it a try.” Essek took Jester’s hand, careful to mimic his body placement exactly.

“Perfect! You’re practically a professional already. Just one tiny thing” Jester adjusted the positioning of Essek’s hand on her back, bringing it up an inch or so. “Hand placement is very important. Putting your hand too low might make someone think you want to _mmhmm mhmm_ , ya know?”

Essek cracked a small smile. He didn’t share Jester’s sense of humor, but he appreciated the levity. “I think I understand what you’re getting at. I’ll make a mental note of it.”

“Okay. Let’s start with the basic step. I promise it’s not hard. Step forward with your left foot.” Essek did so, and Jester moved backward, mirroring him. “Now step to the side with your right foot.” Essek obliged. “And finally, make your left foot meet your right.” Essek brought his feet together. The two were standing in the same position as before, but slightly up and to the left. Lifting his gaze from his feet back to Jester, she was positively brimming.

“Well then,” Essek said. “That was rather simple. Where do we go from here”

“So technically, that’s only half of the step. You still have to go backward. But it’s practically the same thing.”

“Alright then, lead the way.”

“I can’t,” she said, giggling as if Essek had made a joke.

“Why can’t you?”

“Because you’re the lead, silly.” Jester moved her hand from his shoulder and gave him a light swat.

“But I don’t know what happens next.”

“Oh, right.” The serious expression returned to the blue tiefling’s face. “Right foot this time."

Essek stepped forward with his right foot just as Jester stepped forward on her left, and the two collided. Essek was thrown off balance, nearly tripping over his own feet. By the Luxon he was bad at this! He never should have let Jester talk him into lessons in the first place. Any activity that required his feet to stay firmly on the ground wasn’t an activity worth perusing.

“Whoops,” Jester said, steadying herself with ease. “I probably should have mentioned that you go backward the second time.”

“That could have been helpful, yes.”

She straightened her layered dress and held her arms up. “Again?”

Essek slotted himself into her grasp and started again, this time pulling them backward.

“Now left foot to the side. Then make them meet.” Essek took two more steps, completing his first ever Waltz. He raised his eyes once more from his feet to meet Jester’s gaze.

“That was practically perfect!” She moved her hands, framing her face before clapping lightly in excitement.

“Are you sure? The last time you complimented my perfection I promptly stepped on your toes.”

“I’m positive. A little more practice and you’ll be able to do the basic step in your sleep.”

“I don’t actually sleep.”

“Come on, Essek. It’s just a figure of speech.”

Essek racked his brain, but he couldn’t remember hearing such a phrase.

“It must be an Empire thing.”

Jester shrugged, pushing the tension of the moment out of the room. Then again, it was hard to be tense near such a ray of positivity. She stepped back towards Essek, motioning for him to take her hand, so they could continue the lesson.

“The Waltz is in ¾ time,” Jester said as soon as they were in the proper position. “That means you count your steps by counting to six. It’s weird at first, but honestly, it’s one of the easiest dances to pick up.” She smiled reassuringly “Much easier than the rhythm of the tango. Then again, the rumba is pretty simple.”

“Do you know many styles of dance?”

“Only a few. Just Waltz and Tango and Cha Cha and Rumba. I know some Swing, just not the Vasselheim variations.” She stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, deep in thought. Her eyes lit up. “Oh! And the Foxtrot. But that one is _so_ boring. I only learned it because Mama insisted it was part of a well-rounded dance education.”

“I didn’t realize I was under the tutelage of such an expert.”

“What can I say. I just love to dance. And the Traveler makes an excellent dance partner, you know.”

“I can’t say I did.” A moment of silence fell between them. Essek, always fascinated by Jester's affections for the unknown god, thought about prying further. But a dance lesson didn't seem like the best place for a proper theological debate.

“Anywho," Jester injected into the silence. "We should probably get back to dancing.”

“Indeed.”

“As I was saying, Waltz is in a ¾ count. So that means you move your feet while counting 1-2-3 // 4-5-6 in your head. Though I guess you could also count it 1-2-3 // 1-2-3. Does that make sense?”

“It does.” Essek lied. It did not, but Essek was sure he could figure it out. After all, Jester did say this was one of the easiest dances, and she knew what she was talking about.

“Perfect. Let’s start slow, and then we can get faster as you start to get the hang of it.” Jester straightened her posture, settling into the proper dance position. “Do you remember how to start?”

“Left foot forward, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Let’s boogie.”

_Left foot forward._

“One.”

_Right to the side._

“Two.”

_And bring them together._

“Three.”

Essek panicked for a moment, nearly forgetting what to do. But Jester was already in motion, drawing him backward as she shifted to the next move. Essek stepped back quickly on his right foot.

“Four.”

_Left to the side._

“Five.”

_Bring them together._

“Six.”

Essek had done it. He’d completed a full Waltz step without tripping or stepping on his partner's toes. Maybe this was possible. Essek didn’t have time to consider the merits of his successful step. Immediately after landing his right foot on the final six, Jester pulled back again, chaining his last step with the start of a new one.

It was slow going at first, Jester leading the dance more than Essek, but as Essek grew more comfortable, the pace increased.

“Hey Essek,” Jester said somewhere between beat two and three of the movement, nearly throwing Essek off guard.

“Yes, Jester.”

“If you rotate your body as you step, you can lead us around the room.”

“Umm, okay.” This was just starting to become manageable. Essek wasn’t sure he was ready for the next move.

“Just try it out. Instead of taking your left foot straight forward next time, go at an angle. Don’t worry. I’ll follow you.”

“If you say so.” Essek waited for the next step to come around. He moved forward, pivoting to the right as he danced. Flawlessly, Jester followed him. He waited for the next big move, pivoting even more to the right as he stepped backward. Again, Jester moved easily in his path. Soon the two were gliding in circles across Essek’s study. He couldn’t believe it. He was never one for fluidity, preferring a more rigid lifestyle. Yet here he was, flowing like water across the floor.

They continued like this for a few more minutes, Jester slowly increasing the pace as Essek grew more comfortable, and Essek working on his steering. Eventually, Jester stopped counting out loud, and Essek followed the pattern in his head.

Finally, Jester stopped moving. Essek came to a standstill, dropping out of the dance posture.

“You’ve clearly mastered the basic step. Are you ready to try something new?”

Essek was hesitant, but after the relative success of the past few minutes, he agreed.

“I know we don’t have a lot of time, so I was thinking. _What is something that takes the least amount of time to learn but will pack the biggest punch?_ And I thought the answer was pretty obvious.” She looked at Essek expectantly, as if he had any hope to solve her riddle.

“It was?”

“Yeah: Spins. Everyone loves spinning!” She mimicked dancing with an invisible partner, spinning so that her dress billowed beneath her. “See,” she said, still rotating. “It’s super fun. Plus, if you do it right, no one will realize you're just doing the same move over and over again.” She came to a stop. How she managed to keep her head on straight through all of that rotation, Essek couldn’t tell. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to spin so much. There was no guaranteeing he could keep his lunch down if he did.

Jester walked Essek through the spins in much the same way she had the basic step. Not only was she a brilliant dancer, she was a brilliant teacher. She instructed each step one-at-a-time. Allowing him to try the move a few times individually before stringing them together. Any time Essek messed up, and as much as he hated to admit it he messed up a lot, she would gently correct him, reminding him of all the good he had done in the step. Insisting that the good outweighed the bad. Ensuring that he would be able to do even more good the next time. Essek could understand why so much of the Mighty Nein had fallen for her.

“Alright,” Jester announced just as Essek was starting to feel comfortable spinning Jester. “I think it’s time to put it all together. I’ll keep counting out beats, and you focus on dancing. Remember, I follow you, so use those body language signals we talked about to switch between moves. I know it’s a lot, but if you ever get stuck, just go back to the basic step. Ready?”

Despite all odds, Essek felt he was. He nodded.

“Then let’s go.” Jester started counting. Essek missed the first set of three, but Jester didn’t seem worried. Instead, she kept on counting, certain Essek would jump in when the time felt right. He waited until the start of a set and took a step forward. So far so good. He spent a while in the basic step, turning them occasionally. Jester’s counting was a constant metronome driving them forward. Thirty seconds into the dance, Essek settled, easing into the familiar pattern. It was time to change things up. It was time to try a spin. As they reached the second half of the step, he let go of Jester’s hip, signaling that it was time to turn. He raised his hand and she ducked under, just in time. Circling around through the next 1-2-3, she found her way back to him and back into the familiarity of the basic step. He had done it! And he hadn’t even stepped on Jester’s toes.

The successful spin emboldened Essek, and soon he was moving around the room, pivoting with something that resembled ease, chaining one turn into the next. And through it all, Jester’s poise never faltered. She moved with a grace Essek hadn’t before ascribed to her. Even though his movements were still robotic, barely rehearsed, she sailed around him. He needn’t be worried about dancing if his partner was even half as good as Jester. No one would be looking at him stumbling through the moves. No one would be able to take their eyes off of her.

After a while, Jester stopped counting, and Essek brought the pair to a stop. She let go of the formal position, only to fling her arms back around him, squealing in delight.

“Okay, okay, I know I said you were perfect before, but now you’re double perfect. If you keep this up, you’re going to be the talk of the party.”

Essek squeezed Jester back. “Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without your expertise.”

“And don’t forget patience. It was rough there at first.” Jester winked at him, and although he didn’t share her sense of humor, he knew it to be in good fun. The ability to take a gentle ribbing was key to friendship with the Mighty Nein after all.

“Well,” she said, taking a few steps back. “I should probably be getting back to the Xhorhaus. Got to feed Sprinkle and all.” She grabbed her pink haversack, slinging it across her back. “Don’t worry, I can let myself out.” She headed to the doorway, nearly disappearing.

“Oh wait,” Essek called after her.

She poked her head back in the doorway. “Yep?”

“When are you going to teach me your part of the dance?”

“Why would you need to know that. It’s a _girl’s_ dance.” She made an amused face at him. Maybe she thought he was joking, trying to return her sense of humor.

“Maybe in Nicodranas. But in Rosohna, who leads and who follows is determined by status, not by gender. Therefore I must be prepared to follow if I dance with anyone of higher status.”

“That’s so cool! I always wondered why boys had to miss out on all the fun dips and turns.”

“So, when can we start?”

“Oh no, I can’t teach you to follow.”

“But why not? You do so wonderfully.”

“Well, I need a lead in order to dance, and if you’re following then no one is leading.”

“Oh,” Essek was more disappointed than he anticipated. He’d gone from hating the idea of dancing to eagerly hoping to learn more in the course of a few hours. Jester’s energy really was infectious.

“But if you really want to know more, I have an idea of who might be able to help you. Don’t worry. He’s a really good dancer. Well, maybe not as good as me, but still.”

“Of course. I’d appreciate the help. Who is he?”

Jester reached in her bag and pulled out a copper wire. Making a familiar shape in the air she began Sending. “Cay-leb. It’s Jester. Essek needs someone to lead so he can learn to follow. And you’re such a good dancer. Would you help us? Please??”

Caleb. By the Luxon you had to be kidding. It was already hard enough to keep his cool demeanor together while he was fumbling over his steps. And Jester was going to throw Caleb in the mix? He’d be able to get nothing done. He should just tell her to call it off. It was fine if he only knew half of the dance. He’d just avoid anyone in the crowd of higher status. It wouldn’t be that hard. Being the Shadowhand was a pretty high-status position to begin with.

Then again, dancing meant proximity, and proximity was something he so often craved from Caleb but never found a reason for. This excuse had just fallen into his lap. Who was he to deny such a wonderful opportunity? And he did need to learn those steps. Maybe he wouldn’t call it off after all.

As Essek thought, the decision was being made for him.

Jester turned to Essek. “He’ll be right over.”


	2. 4-5-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester has done her best to teach Essek to lead a Waltz, but she can't help him learn everything. Luckily, Caleb is there to help out. However, Essek learns there's more to dancing than learning the basic steps. And there's more to his favorite Wizard than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, boy does life hit you sideways.
> 
> Anywho, here's the second half of this little fic. Thanks for sticking with if you came from the first half, and thanks for joining if you're new.

Jester turned to Essek. “He’ll be right over.”

Well then, Essek thought to himself, that settled it. Very soon Caleb would be on his way to the firmaments for a dance lesson, of all things. Yes, he had been over before, but it had always been for more auspicious reasons. Reasons that would hold water under closer inspection. The Shadowhand tutoring a hero of the Dynasty in magic as a guise to assure continued cooperation? That made sense. Caleb teaching Essek how to dance? Less so.

Then again, Essek hadn’t questioned the validity of allowing Jester into his home for more trivial reasons. Maybe it wasn’t the dancing that Essek worried was improper. Maybe it was the way he felt about a certain arcanist. It was probably best if he didn’t analyze that further. Besides, Caleb hadn’t been Essek’s idea in the first place. And this wasn’t a frivolous activity. He was learning more about his culture while teaching others. If anything, this was the type of noble cultural exchange that would be celebrated in the post-war Dynasty. Right?

“Whatcha thinking about Essek?" Jester said in a sing-songy intonation.

He zoned back into the room and noticed Jester staring at him, doubtlessly attempting to piece out what was going on in his head. He felt heat start to rise to his cheeks and took a casually deep breath. Here’s hoping she wasn’t as intuitive as her friend Caduceus. 

“Just running the steps through my head again. It’ll do us no good if I forget how to lead as soon as I’ve learned how to follow.” Jester’s eyes narrowed. She clearly didn’t believe Essek. Mercifully, she decided to let it go.

“We still have some time before Caleb gets here. Do you want to keep practicing?”

“That would be helpful, yes.” Jester put down her pink haversack and crossed the makeshift dance floor towards Essek. 

“Ready when you are,” she said, holding out her hands. Essek took her right in his left, assuming the starting position. “1-2-3 // 4-5-6.”

Essek waited for the top of the next count before leading off with his left foot.

  
The two practiced for quite a while, Essek becoming more sure with each full rotation. Once, during a botched turn, he stepped right on Jester’s foot. But she paid it no mind, continuing the next sequence of steps as if nothing had happened. Essek focused on leading, trying to push away thoughts of the imminent visitor. That is until he heard the ringing of alarm bells in his mind. How fitting a metaphor.

“I do believe that Caleb is outside,” Essek said, slowing Jester down before finishing the dance with a bow. “I should probably let him in.” As Essek headed toward the door, he noticed Jester lean over to grab her haversack.

“You needn’t head downstairs,” Essek called back, one hand reaching toward the study door. “I’ll just bring him up.”

“Oh, I won’t be staying.” Essek’s hand froze on the doorknob. 

“Are you sure? I could definitely use your keen eye for critiques.”

“Sorry I can’t. I have to go run errands.”

“Whatever you need, I’m sure I could have it arranged.”

“That’s very sweet of you, but I’m going donut shopping, and I’m very particular about baked goods.”

“Were the donuts I procured for our session today not correct?” Essek felt the familiar tug of panic pulling at him. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed that he couldn’t keep up with this new idea of friendship. “I was so hoping to be a gracious host.”

Jester paused for a moment, caught in a lie. A smile broke out on her face, and she laughed the comment off. “Oh you know, one person can never have too many donuts.” It seemed that maybe there was another reason Jester was so eager to leave Essek and Caleb alone. Another thought for later. For now, it was very rude to keep a wizard out in the cold. Essek led Jester down the central staircase of his tower and toward the front door.

“It really was so lovely learning from you Jester,” he said as they arrived at the entrance. “I’d be honored if you’d save me a dance at the Peace Ball.”

“Of course, Essek!” She reached out and enveloped him in a quick hug. “And I’m sure you’ll step on my feet even less.” And with a wink, she was out the door.

What waited on the other side was one Caleb Widogast, cheeks red from the cold of the Xhorhasian day. His eyes followed Jester, nodding briefly as she sped past.

“Where is she off too?” Caleb asked. Essek held the door open and gestured for him to come inside.

“Jester said she had a very important errand to run. Her donut supply is getting dreadfully low.” Essek closed the door behind him. “I can stow your things.”

“That’s odd,” Caleb muttered, unfastening his long coat. It was a brilliant shade of purple that Essek loved. Maybe Caleb had a thing for purple.

“What’s odd?”

“She visited the bakery just yesterday. Nearly wiped out their entire stock.” He handed his winter clothes to Essek. “I can’t imagine she’d have finished them all so quickly.”

“That’s odd indeed.”

Caleb shook his head, letting go of today’s mystery. “She’s probably just playing a prank in secret. You know how much she loves meddling in the lives of unwitting souls.”

“Yes,” Essek muttered, wondering if those two souls were in this room. “Would you care for tea before we get started?”

“Ah _nein_. I am alright. Caduceus is testing out a new blend at the Haus. I’ve had more tea in the past week than in the first two decades of my life.” A small smile spread across his face. It was always a treat to catch Caleb in a good mood—a phenomenon that grew more frequent the longer he was with the Nein.

“We should just get started then?” Essek asked.

“ _Ja, gut_.”

Essek led the way up the stairs and to his office, not that Caleb hadn’t been before. And with such a keen mind, he surely could have found his own way. Still, formality was Essek’s first language, and this was a guest in his home. They reached the door, and Essek held it open.

“After you.”

Caleb took a few steps before stopping short.

“What has happened to your room. It’s all out of sorts.”

“Jester thought it best to rearrange the furniture. She insisted that it doesn’t do much good trying to learn in an overcrowded environment, as much as I regret throwing off the flow of my work area. After all, as my mother is fond of reminding me, cleanliness is close to godliness.”

Caleb chuckled lightly. “You could have stopped at ‘Jester,’ and I would have understood.”

“Yes.” Essek took a deep breath. He always got this way around Caleb, mouth running at 100 miles a minute, desperately trying to keep pace with his racing mind. “Shall we start?”

“ _Ja, ja_. Let’s see what Jester has shown you. Have you followed at all?”

“Unfortunately, I have not yet had the practice.”

“No worries. We’ll start with what you know and transition from there.” Essek tentatively placed his hand on his partner’s waist. It was surreal to be this close to Caleb. To touch Caleb. Warmth pooled comfortably under his fingers, Caleb’s body radiating heat, even after his long walk through the cold day.

“It’s quite impressive that you’re able to switch with such ease,” Essek noted, attempting to keep on task. “Jester made it seem like quite the task.”

“Really? That’s surprising. The best dancers are versatile in style and position. And Jester is one of the best dancers I know.” He chuckled, remembering something Essek did not know. “A much better dancer than myself, at the very least.”

“A surprise indeed,” Essek said flatly. That confirmed it. This was a setup. Not necessarily the most unwelcome set up, but a set up nonetheless. The two sat a moment in the starting position, adjusting to the sudden closeness. Essek looked for a sign that the proximity was unwelcome, but Caleb wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“I’ll count us in.” 

Essek nodded. Caleb established the tempo, counting softly through the first 1-2-3 // 4-5-6. Essek missed the top of the second set, and the pair remained in stasis. As the count came back around, Essek pushed forward, following Jester’s instructions. By the end of the next two counts, he was sinking into the familiar pattern. Caleb kept the beat steady as Essek repeated to himself _left, right, together; right, left, together_.

The next step was to add in a spin. He waited for the correct timing to give the signal. When the moment was right, he dropped his hand from Caleb’s waist and lifted his arm. Seamlessly Caleb moved under and around, meeting Essek on the final count of the set. Jester would have been so proud. Essek was satisfied that he had shown Caleb his best dancing and impressed to have made it this far without stepping on any toes. At the end of the last set, he slowed down and gave a curt bow.

“ _Sehr gut_ , Essek! It’s hard to believe you have only been at this for an hour or so.” Essek’s eyes left the floor for the first time since the dance started. They connected with Caleb’s, brilliant blue and shining with pride.

“I appreciate the praise, but it was all Jester’s doing.” Essek shot back, attempting modesty as a cover for sincerity. 

“Jester may be a great teacher, but you, _Freund_ , are an impressive pupil.” Caleb’s quiet affirmation was almost too much. Essek’s eyes dropped back to the ground.

“Please, you give me too much credit.”

“I’ll just have to see for myself, then.” Caleb held his arms out in starting position. “Let’s begin the lesson.”

  
“You already know the basic step.” From the closed dance position, Caleb’s face was mere inches away from Essek’s. So close he could see the beginning of sun-weathered freckles popping out against his pale skin. So close he could smell the mint of whatever tea Caduceus was brewing on his breath. So close Essek could feel his own heart beating harder than it had in quite a long time. He wondered if Caleb could feel it too.

“Therefore, the trick to following is doing what you know in reverse.” 

Essek wondered if Caleb was scrutinizing their proximity with half as much enthusiasm as himself. Was Caleb searching Essek’s pores for imperfection, studying the contrast of his white eyelashes against his dark eyes? Or was he merely helping out a friend? Building a business connection? Charming a tutor into divulging secrets? 

“Does that make sense?”

Essek had no idea what was supposed to be sensical, so he jumped for the answer that came naturally. He lied. “Certainly.” He made it this far into the lesson. Surely he could figure out whatever   
Caleb was talking about.

“Very well then, let’s take the first few steps out of time while you’re still learning.” Caleb straightened his posture in preparation, and Essek followed suit.

“One.” Essek panicked, immediately unsure of his footing as Caleb stepped into him. Out of instinct, he moved first with his left foot. A small but sudden pain ran through his right side and he knew he was mistaken.

Caleb stopped counting and dropped position. Essek was afraid to see the disappointment on his face as he made eye contact. But there was no dismayed look or angry glare. Just a slight smile.

“It is alright if you do not understand something,” Caleb said with a low, calm voice. “You do not have to perfect here.”

Caleb’s words hung in the air, an invitation to do better without the condescension of a scolding. Ironically, it wasn’t the need for perfection getting in Essek’s way this time. But he couldn’t very well explain that to Caleb.

“I appreciate your sincerity. I admit I am not sure what you mean by going in reverse. Could you explain it again?”

“Certainly.” This time Essek concentrated on what was being said instead of who was saying it. “As a lead, you move _left, right, together_ then _right, left, together_. But as a follow, you reverse the order of the two sets. As if you were doing 4-5-6 before doing 1-2-3. Does that make things any clearer?

“I think I’m tracking.”

“In that case, what foot does a follow start on?” Caleb was challenging Essek, assuring that he couldn’t feign understanding.

“If the lead normally starts on their left, then it stands to follow that the other would start on their right.”

“ _Ja_ , exactly.” Caleb’s challenging stare broke into a smile. 

“And the second set for the follow would start on the left.”

“See, I knew you were a quick study.”

“I maintain it’s all owed to a magnificent teacher.” 

Caleb’s smile deepened, and was that a blush creeping into his cheeks? By the Luxon, what Essek would do to keep that smile always.

“It seems you have things figured out. Let’s try the steps again.”

Essek nodded, coming to join Caleb in the center of the room. From here, he could verify it was, indeed, a blush. But couldn’t concentrate on how absolutely kissable Caleb looked from this angle. He had a teacher to impress, after all.  
  
“One.” Caleb’s pace was much slower this time than in any other practice, and Essek was grateful for the time to think.  
 _Right foot_  
“Two.”   
_Left foot_  
“Three.”  
 _Together_

Halfway there, just have to keep it up the other way.  
“Four”  
 _Left foot_  
“Five.”  
 _Right foot_  
“Six.” Just one more step.  
 _Together_

Essek couldn’t stop the smile that brimmed from ear to ear. He had done it. Under Caleb’s guidance, he had finally figured out how to dance. No longer would he have to hide at balls, chided by superiors for being icy and distant. Okay, maybe that was taking it too far. Icy and distant were excellent excuses to leave parties early. But at least he’d no longer be one-uped by the Dynasty’s children.

“Very good,” Caleb said. “Again?”

“Let’s.”

The two took off again at a slightly elevated pace. After the first set of six counts, Caleb pushed forward, launching them into another and another. Essek’s eyes were stuck on the ground, watching his feet intently. His brain played the instructions on loop. Through sheer force of will, he managed to complete each sequence.

“Wait, stop.” Caleb abruptly stilled them during the middle of a movement.

“Was I doing something wrong?” Essek retraced every move, scanning for the flaw.

“ _Nein_ , not technically. But there is more to dance than footwork.”

“What do you mean?” Essek cocked an eyebrow.

“Dance is a way to express emotion. It connects us, like language or song. It is its own form of magic.”

“Don’t be silly.” Essek’s hands crossed over his chest. “Dancing is nothing like casting.”

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong. A beginner casts with nothing but sigils and words. A true arcanist can feel the fibers of creation with each motion. Can tug at the strings that connect and bind us. A true arcanist knows there is so much more to magic than a motion and a few words.”

“I suppose. But what does that have to do with dance.”

“A true dancer knows there is so much more to Waltzing than stepping with the right foot.” Essek moved to disagree, but the passion in Caleb’s voice stilled him. “If I teach you to step without teaching you to dance, I will have failed as a teacher. And I can’t have that.” Caleb’s posture mimicked Essek’s, closing off as he drew a line in the sand. The two sat at odds for a tense minute.

Finally, Essek broke the silence. “Now we can’t have that.” His arms fell back to his sides. “What would you have me do?”

Caleb placed one hand on Essek’s waist and took the other in his own. He pulled the drow closer than was, strictly speaking, necessary. Essek felt the tinge of hot breath as Caleb leaned into his ear and said, “Do you trust me?”

The eager yes was out of Essek’s mouth before he could hold it back. It was illogical. It was against decorum. But it was true. He trusted Caleb. And, gods, Essek liked this color on him.

“Close your eyes.”

Essek didn’t hesitate.

“Don’t think. Just follow me.”

Caleb took off at a pace Essek was certain he couldn’t match. 

“I know you’re thinking. The tension is bringing your shoulders to your ears.” Caleb’s voice was deliciously close. “Let go.”

In an attempt to banish all thought, Essek focused on the connection between the two bodies: one hand firm in Caleb’s, another resting gently on the shoulder. He felt the push as Caleb stepped forward into position, followed by the pull of them fitting back into place. For every push a pull. For every step made by Essek, a mirrored one from Caleb. He took a deep breath, willing his shoulders to relax. Trust. Let go.

Suddenly, he felt himself step hard and heard Caleb grunt in pain. Essek opened his eyes and moved to stop, to apologize. But Caleb just kept dancing. Pushing and pulling like the ever-present tide. The fear crept up, but Essek pushed it back down.

“I don’t remember telling you to open your eyes,” Caleb chided with a playful tone. Essek obliged.

Time passed slowly as Essek fell further and further into the repetition of the dance. At some point, Caleb had started rotating around the room, guiding Essek blindly by gently nudging his waist. He wasn’t thinking of the footwork anymore, instead moving by instinct. Always keeping sync with his partner.

“You can open your eyes on one condition.” The calm voice brought Essek back to the present moment.

“And what would that be?”

“No more staring holes in the ground.”

“I think I can manage.”

Blinking against the light, Essek opened his eyes. For a moment, he scanned the room before his gaze lingered on the man in front of him. As they swept and turned across the floor, Caleb’s eyes were steady. Essek felt grounded in their gaze, in the trusted connection they were building with each step. This was it. It didn’t matter how he moved. This was dancing.

“There’s one more move you need to learn.” 

“What is it?”

“Just follow my lead.”

Essek felt Caleb’s body move in an unfamiliar direction, but he didn’t worry. He followed the clues and trusted his instinct. His body came to rest slowly, almost entirely supported by a strong arm across his back. He looked directly up at Caleb. Strands of ginger hair fell around his face, free of their tie. The candles illuminating the room washed his face in golden light.

Caleb held him, unwavering, and spoke. “A dance is nothing without a suitable ending.”

“Ah, yes,” Essek said shakily, unsure where all the air in his lungs went.

Caleb pulled him up from the dip. “It seems I have not failed to teach you.”

“No, certainly not.” The distance between them had shrunk even further over the course of the dance, reduced to almost nothing. And yet, Essek wanted to get closer. He could feel Caleb’s touch burning on his waist. How would that fire feel elsewhere on his skin? Essek knew he could stand the heat. He felt himself leaning in. For a graviturg, he sure was bad at fighting gravity.

And what about Caleb? How much would he ruin if Caleb didn’t feel the same? The chance to explore with the first mind to rival his own. His relationship with the first person to call him friend. But he trusted Caleb, and after everything he’d seen, Caleb had yet to flinch.

Essek let go of Caleb’s hand, bringing his fingers to rest on the stubble of his jaw.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking the lead.” 

Caleb’s beautiful smile came back in full force. “ _Ja_.”

Essek leaned in, tilting his mouth up to meet Caleb’s. His lips were soft and warm. Already his breath felt urgent, ragged. Essek deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to let Caleb’s tongue in. Caleb’s hands dropped down to Essek’s waist, and Essek could feel the heat as it raced through every inch of his body. The push and pull returned. Every action by Essek mirrored in haste by Caleb. 

Eventually, the two separated, taking deep breaths to recover lost air. They continued to hold each other, in giddy shock over what they’d just done.

“Well then,” Essek broke the silence. “If I’d known dancing lead to this, I’d have paid more attention in lessons.”

“Then it’s good for us that there are so many other types of dance.”

Essek burst out laughing and Caleb followed.

“If it’s all the same to you,” Essek leaned in, his mouth hovering over Caleb’s without touching. “I think it would be best if I get more practice in this style first.”

“Lead the way,” Caleb replied, closing the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it comprehensible to anyone, regardless of dance knowledge, so hopefully, that came across. But full confession: I've only taken a handful of Waltz classes, and they were two years ago. So if anyone with more Waltz experience spots a major problem with the descriptions, please let me know. 
> 
> Also, I'm still new to this, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
